


Sweetest Perfection

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, MSR, Shameless Smut, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle, my first porn battle entry, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: This was written for the XF Porn Battle Fucksgiving Prompts. I got a request for prompt #3: Mulder fully clothed fucking Scully from behind in Maggie's kitchen while preparing food. He only hikes her skirt up. Bill catches them.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Sweetest Perfection

The holiday season felt a little different now. There was a new warmth after what felt like a prolonged journey through frigid darkness. Scully was reluctant to accept the invitation to her mother’s house for dinner, knowing anyone who could show up would be present. 

“Dana, you can bring Fox along if it would make you feel more comfortable.” Maggie said over the phone as Scully was driving home from the office.

“I don’t know, mom. He and Bill don’t really get along.”

“Well with enough wine in him your brother can be tolerable.” 

“Then you better have at least a case.” Scully said. Her mother chuckled on the other end of the phone. They decided on a time and Scully bid her goodnight. 

Her hands absentmindedly scraped the fruit peeler in short strokes down the skin of another apple. When she and Mulder arrived at her mother’s house, Maggie already had marching orders for prep work. Scully was ushered into the kitchen leaving Mulder with a bottle of wine, her brother Charlie, and limited conversation. 

Scully glanced at the bowl of chopped pieces and was glad she only had two apples left. The peeler quickly finished off the last one and Scully reached for the knife near the cutting board. With surgical precision she made the cut and enjoyed the juicy sound of the chop, leaving a couple of slices for a snack. She added her handiwork to the bowl and wiped her hands on her apron. 

“I heard you’re in here slicing and dicing,” Mulder said as he entered the kitchen with two wine glasses. 

“I’m just about done,” Scully replied as she opened the cabinets, searching for a baking pan. Mulder inhaled deeply.

“It smells amazing in here.” 

“Thanksgiving aromatherapy. I always like this time of year mainly for the food,” Scully said with a grin as she placed the seasoned apple pieces on the baking sheet. He moved alongside her and placed the glass on the counter, watching her add a layer of oat crumble to the apples. She wiped her hands again and took the pan to the oven. She returned and finally took a sip of wine, letting the vintage caress her tongue. Mulder finished what was left in his glass then took a leftover apple slice, savoring the tart flavor. 

“Well, we have about an hour before dinner,” she said while she checked her watch then turned on the faucet to wash her hands.

“Don’t know if I’m ready to chat with the rest of the family yet,” said Mulder, “We could just stay here for a little while.” He picked up another slice and offered it to her. She turned off the water and dried her fingers, moving to take it from him but he playfully pulled it back. “Open,” Mulder said quietly, getting dangerously close as he aimed the tip of the fruit for her lips. She felt warmth rush to her cheeks as she took a bite, eyes locked with his. 

Moments like these occurred more often since she went into remission. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She could tell it was a shift from worry and concern to blatant adoration. She allowed herself to feel beautiful again and he certainly took notice. Three weeks after she was home, they fucked on his couch. It was raw and emotional and she felt reborn that night. She was human again. These moments continued: a mutual in the car, fingering at his desk, a slow almost tantric session in her bed. They had been on borrowed time and strived to make up for it.

A burst of laughter from the other room caused Scully to look over her shoulder; suddenly she felt those familiar fingertips smooth over the small of her back. Mulder began to untie the apron, letting it billow and hang from her neck. She steadied herself on the edge of the sink. He slowly guided his left hand across her hip, gently pulling her closer. She could feel the edge of her soft knee-length dress creep a little further north as his hand continued across her abdomen. 

“Mulder..” she whispered.

“Mm?” He responded as he nuzzled the side of her neck, a hand moving southward. A quick flip of the fabric and his fingers were underneath her dress and angled between her thighs. 

“My family is in the next room.” she said as her breath hitched.

“And you are very wet,” he said softly near her ear, his hand teased over the crotch of her thong. Warmth radiated from her center when he cupped her and she leaned into him while the tip of his middle finger swirled a gorgeous figure eight. 

“Jesus Mulder…”

Skillful hands ventured along her hips, framing them with ease. Strong thumbs massaged her Dimples of Venus then slipped lower to trace the edge of her thong with a featherweight touch. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, moving down across the firm curve of her ass.

“I’d be very unhappy if you did,” she replied, pushing against his hands tipping forward ever so slightly. Mulder smiled and leaned himself against her, hard and eager. Scully reached up to remove the apron that was now a hindrance and tossed it on the counter. Her skin felt electric as he continued to work under her dress. There was a shift behind her due to Mulder unzipping his jeans. Scully righted herself and quickly turned around.

“Over here,” she said as she pulled him further into the kitchen near the pantry door. She snaked a hand down the front of his pants and unsheathed him from his boxers. He stifled a moan as she toyed with the pre-cum coating the head.

“Turn around.” He grunted, hands swiftly grasping her hips then hiking her dress up over her ass. Scully sighed deeply when he took the straps of her thong and yanked it down over her taunt glutes. The beautiful arch formed in her back when he swept his hand through her slit, dragging slippery wetness in between her legs. He stroked his cock for a moment before entering. 

“Ah fuck,” she exclaimed as he pressed deeper inside. 

“You want it deep?” 

“Mm..As deep as you can.” She rolled her head to the side and licked her lips. He pulled back slightly then thrust his hips forward all the way to the hilt. Scully gnashed her teeth against her shoulder, desperately trying to remain quiet. Mulder felt her walls twitch around him and he withdrew. She caught her breath and heard him tear open a wrapper then he was back inside finding his rhythm. He pumped into her and she braced herself against the wall, slack jawed with ecstasy feeling the first wave about to break. Bare-assed, getting fucked from behind while a Thanksgiving meal cooked in the oven

There was a commotion from the other room probably related to the football game on TV. Scully’s ear perked up when she thought she heard a familiar voice approach the kitchen, though it faded away courtesy of Mulder’s heavy breathing. 

“Do you want to come?” he whispered while massaging her right breast. Her thighs felt weak, quads burned from rising up on her toes.

“God yes.” she exhaled.

“I want to make you come so hard.” 

“Do it Mulder. Oh god do it,” she said in a broken hushed tone. She shuddered and clasped a hand over her mouth as the warmth in her lower back spread fast like wildfire. Her legs quivered but he held her in place, almost at his climax. He bucked his hips delivering one last thrust before spilling into her, every muscle seized with pleasure. She was on the verge, so close to the edge. His fingertip feverishly rubbed against her clit as he bounced her hips against his pelvis. She gave a silent cry as she finally came against him. 

“Yes!” she squealed as she clawed the pantry door.

“Dana? Is that you?” A familiar voice asked followed by the heavy clink of a glass bottle being thrown away. Scully froze. It was Bill. Mulder quickly pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants, he’d remove the condom later. Scully hitched up her thong just as Bill came into view. 

“Hey Bill,” she said sheepishly, smoothing the back of her dress. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Mulder standing behind her. 

“Should I even ask what you were doing,” he said.

“It’s really not worth it,” Scully replied as she folded her arms. Bill shook his head and decided against an argument. He grabbed a fresh bottle of wine and walked back out to the rest of the family. 

“Remind me not to sit next to him when we eat,” Mulder said before kissing the top of her head, “Wouldn’t want to end up with a knife in the thigh.”

“I need another drink before I go out there,” Scully said as she squeezed his hand. Mulder smiled.

“Hopefully no one asks about the stuffing.” 

She playfully punched him in the arm.


End file.
